1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance bike and, more particularly, a balance bike foldable into a compact form, facilitating transport and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A balance bike is a training bicycle built without any pedals, crankset and chain. The balance bike helps children learn to balance, steer, walk, glide, and push themselves forward thereon without worrying about pedaling. To function properly, the balance bike must be small enough that a child can walk the balance bike while sitting comfortably in a saddle of the balance bike and while putting both feet flat on the ground. Thus, the child first walks the balance bike while standing over the saddle and, then, while sitting in the saddle. Eventually, the child feels comfortable enough to run and scoot while riding the balance bike and, then, to lift both feet off the ground and cruise while balancing on two wheels of the balance bike.
Further, the conventional balance bike has a fixed wheelbase defined between centers of front and rear wheels thereof to cause the balance bike to be inconvenient for the user and inefficient for storage and transport. Moreover, the conventional balance bike has a fixed seat height defined from the saddle to the ground. However, the fixed seat height can not be adjusted to accommodate the child's growth.
Thus, a need exists for a novel balance bike that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.